Forceps are common medical devices used in a variety of procedures to grasp or engage bodily structures or other items. For example, forceps may be used to grasp tissue for hemostasis, marking, ligating, and sealing perforations. Forceps are also commonly used to obtain tissue samples during a biopsy procedure. In a biopsy, the forceps are closed around and excise a piece of tissue. The tissue and forceps are then removed from the patient for further testing.
Traditional forceps generally have two or more opposing jaws that can be opened and closed by an operator. The forceps are traditionally inserted into a patient's body lumen with the jaws in a closed position. Once the forceps are positioned near the tissue to be engaged, the jaws are opened. The jaws are then closed around the tissue, thus effectively grasping it. If a biopsy sample is desired, the forceps are then retracted and the tissue sample is torn from the surrounding tissue.
One of the problems associated with traditional forceps is the low grasping force of the jaws. While traditional forceps have a large initial closing force, the closing force continuously declines as the closure cycle progresses. Thus, once the jaws reach the closed position, the force required to reopen the closed jaws is relatively low. Therefore, while a large amount of tissue is initially grasped, the jaws have a difficult time maintaining their grip on the tissue, which may undesirably result in the tissue being released from the jaws. The low grasping force is especially concerning during a biopsy, as the forceps, in addition to grasping the tissue, must also remove the tissue, such as by tearing or cutting it. Thus, using traditional forceps includes a risk of obtaining an inadequate amount of tissue for a proper biopsy sample. Therefore, it is desirable to improve on traditional forceps by increasing the grasping force and maintaining that force throughout the closure cycle.
Additionally, forceps and similar devices are commonly used in a variety of applications outside of the medical field. In these various applications, there exists a similar desire for forceps that strongly and effectively grasp materials.